Season 1 Episode 2 - "Mission: Highly Improbable"
Season 1 Episode 2 - "Mission: Highly Improbable" is the second episode of Season 1 of Zoolaplex and is the second episode in the series. It was released on January 31, 2015 on YouTube and Soundcloud. Plot The episode opens with Andy serving a customer at the bar, but he discovers that the espresso machine is not working. He then gets into an argument with the customer about the difference between an espresso machine and a standard coffee maker, and why he can't use the latter to make an espresso. As the conversation escalates, Andy becomes so hopelessly disheartened by the customer's stupidity that he purposefully hits his own head on the counter, hard. After finally convincing the customer, resulting in the customer leaving coffee-less, Andy leaves to take a break and rest his bruised head. Caroline takes his position, receiving yet another customer wanting an espresso. Discovering that the machine isn't working, Caroline discovers that it wasn't plugged in. She promptly tells Larry that Andy has cleverly fabricated yet another excuse to take an extra break. At the concessions stand, Alize is furiously playing a video game while Mike works. Alize is supposedly trying to understand what it is about video games that makes them so addictive so she can incorporate it in her marketing strategies. Mike convinces her to leave the matter - and the video game - to one side for now and focus on the job. Alize then throws some ideas at Mike regarding strategies to market the rumoured fourth movie in the Transformers franchise. Mike puts down most of her ideas and is even offended by the idea of dressing as Shia LeBeouf. Straight after, they get a customer who appears to be high on marijuana asking for M&M's on nachos. Behind their restrained laughter, Mike and Alize sell him a bag of M&M's and a helping of nachos to assemble himself, before laughing uproariously when he leaves. Later, Alize busies herself reading articles about the as-of-yet unannounced Transformers movie, while Caroline struggles to see the point. Alize theorises that the new movie has to have a gimmick to account for how bad the previous ones were, and strives to figure it out before anything is officially given away. Not being very knowledgeable about Transformers, Caroline brings Larry over to help Alize brainstorm ideas. Despite the despondent and agitated Larry's suggestion that the new film might feature the Dinobots (after suggesting the producers would bring in another faction of Transformers himself) Alize becomes sure that the Insecticons will be featured instead. She then plans her new marketing tactic. A few days later, Alize is hard at work using power tools to make Insecticon statues out of scrap metal in the staff break room. Drake arrives to find her welding Chopshop together. The skeptical and apathetic Drake is told that Alize spent her entire life savings on the scrap metal, pointing out that the Superbowl was that night and if any trailer was going to be shown for the new movie, it'd be then. Alize tells him she plans on missing the Superbowl to finish the statues and set them up for a press conference the next day. Leanne then comes in and directs Drake back to his post, then stays to talk to Alize. After helping her weld on the statue's foot, she is called away by Andy, who has found a churro with their mom's name spelled out in Braille out of bacteria cultures. Alize laments that she will have to get the statues into position by herself. The next day, after the Superbowl, Alize hosts a press conference on live TV and with massive online social media attention to unveil the statues. The rest of the workforce (excluding Andy) watch her, painfully aware that her entire marketing scheme is a mistake after seeing the first Transformers: Age of Extinction trailer featuring the Dinobots. Once Alize reveals the statues, they resolve to let her savour her moment before telling her the truth. However, at that moment, Andy shows up and calls Alize away from the podium. Everyone else watches in despair as Andy shows Alize screenshots from the trailer featuring the Dinobot Grimdark. Now aware that her scheme was a mistake, Alize takes to the stage again, calling the press conference to a close. Then, before she leaves, she angrily curses Michael Bay and his work with a lot of swearing before dropping the microphone and leaving. Just when things couldn't seem to get any worse, one of Alize's statues falls from its position on the roof and crushes someone's car. After skipping ahead some months to July 8th, Alize leaves the theater after watching Transformers: Age of Extinction. Larry asks her how the movie was. Alize furiously announces that her idea was better. Quotes ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ Cast List *'Andy Evans''' - Reece Bridger *'Customer 1' - Jacob Anderson *'Caroline Reeves' - Jessie Smith *'Customer 2' - Cattherine Carr *'Larry Crawford' - Mark Sullivan *'Alize Abendroth' - Asia Graves *'Mike Connelly' - Arthur ‘Kiba’ Walker *'Stoned Customer' - Daj Pierson *'Drake Moran' - Ben Badorf *'Leanne Evans' - Rachel Lynn *'Civilian' - Terry Wood Featuring Jon Bailey as The Announcer Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Larry Crawford and Alize Abendroth. ** This episode also marks the first appearance of Caroline's new voice actor, Jessie Smith. * In total, Alize made statues of the Insecticons Chopshop, Bombshell, Shrapnel, Venom, Barrage and Kickback. * This episode, as said in the opening statement, is set in early 2014, before the Superbowl. Due to the reference to the drug dealer from the first episode, this shows that both episodes took place at least a few months before episode three onwards. * This episode is also referenced at the beginning of the next episode, during the intro by Jon Bailey. Due to mild online criticism, the intro finishes 'Okay, we’re sorry about the last episode. It sucked. Are you happy now?' Category:Zoolaplex Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Finished Articles